


вода и огонь

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	1. Chapter 1

остановись, куда бы ты ни бежал,  
выдохни и вдохни. мне жаль,  
что в глубине костей не вода, а жар,  
что ты посох, а не кинжал.

нелюдь, нечеловек, ты тварь,  
возлюбленная мечта моя. и край  
допустимой меры — янтарь,  
в котором застынем. я твой алтарь,

ты мне верховный жрец. когда  
я стану водой - то руда  
в тебе станет огнем. чужда  
эта кровь; но нет родней.


	2. Chapter 2

день, когда в моих венах вспыхнет огонь,  
прорастет чернотой в ладонь,  
и ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть — ведь гортань  
наполняется пламенем — дрянь.

этот день наступает вмиг:  
хорошо вчера, а сегодня тупик;  
боль в висках порождает крик.  
я бы смолчал. хотел. но уже отвык.

я твой верховный жрец; мой бог  
умирает. я не помог  
и получил сполна. итог?  
новый виток в той же войне.


	3. Chapter 3

я выучила несколько трюков, князь.  
ты бы вчерашний втоптал в грязь  
за них. но я солгала и отреклась  
от клятв — а ты умер. мне в масть. 

боги, которым ты служил,  
оказались мертвы. меня ты любил —  
а я... боги мои — из жил  
моих связаны; сложены из могил. 

нужен не посох — а кинжал.  
нашла способ пробудить жар.  
ты жив. я нанесу удар.  
новый ты. мой кинжал. мой жнец.


End file.
